The present invention relates to an air-bag, and more particularly relates to an air-bag of the type in which an inner gas supply tube is provided within the air-bag, the gas supply tube being adapted to be connected to a gas generator, and having apertures formed in the wall thereof to direct gas into discrete inflatable regions or chambers formed within the air-bag.